The Tale of Two DFs
by Autistic Writer
Summary: A Birthday Fic story for NStone53. When Zack needs help with an art, he calls upon the magificent Prism to save him. However, when he learns there are two Daphnes, he must call upon his powers of deduction to figure out who is who. Will Zack be able to tell them apart? Or is there more to the story than it seems?


**Hello everyone, this is the Autistic Writer.**

 **I am doing a birthday Fic. What's a Birthday Fic you may ask? Well, a birthday fic is when I post a fanfic on someone's birthday. Today's lovely victim…I mean birthday child is NStone53.**

 **I wanted to write a birthday fic for her and she said I could. I did this fic for her main OC Prism. Originally I wanted to write a romance story about Prism going to the Gala and dancing with a mystery stallion or mare. But, I didn't have anything concrete with that story. Plus, i didn't know who to ship her with. So, I hope you enjoy this fanfic.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is magic is owned by Hasbro. Mostly everything stated in this fanfic is fictional. Don't take it seriously._

Tale of Two Disney Fanatics

Zack wasn't an artist. He didn't know how to make artwork, which was why he often counted on others that were more skilled than he was. The best thing that Zack could draw was stick ponies, which wasn't very good. A pony in school could draw better than he could. That changed when he met a mare named Prism.

Prism was a Crystal Pony that was new to Ponyville. She was a skilled artist who often gets her artwork out, but didn't want the fame that came with it. She only took a bit of the profit and often attended galleries, when they forced her to attend that is. Zack was one of the ponies that helped Prism move into her current home.

Today, Zack was visiting Prism because he needed help with artwork on a future project he was working on. The stallion wouldn't say what it was, but he hoped that Prism would help him; she even had business cards to promote herself.

"Prism the magnificent artist. Where all your dreams come true. 'Please have a model drawing that the artists can work off of'."

"Very descriptive on the last part, but that's alright," Zack said, "I just hope that my drawing will be alright,"

Zack looked at his poorly designed drawing. He was a great writer, however artwork was another story. He wasn't into art as he is now. He didn't have much respect for the art. He tried to illustrate a book his brothers wrote when they were little, but it wasn't as good as he wanted it to be.

Zack tried to remember the way to Prism's house. Pinkie Pie's directions were very hard to read. "Take a left at peppermint lane, take a hop-scotch leap over daisy road and do a loop-de-loop at McTreat Street." Zack followed the directions as his head started to spin. He held it before he stopped being dizzy.

Zack looked around. "Where the heck is Prism's house?"

Suddenly, Zack's eyes was slightly blinded by the shining roses that were along a front lawn of some pony's house. Zack squint his eyes as they detected the bright lights to have rainbow colors within them.

"Yep, found Prism's house."

* * *

Zack used his claws to leap over the yard and to make it to Prism's front door. Her flower alarm system shut off, relieving Zack's eyes.

"I seriously have to work on getting some shades. My eyes can only take so much light."

Zack knocked on the door wondering if the mare was even home. There might have been a chance that Prism would have gone to the spa, but he decided to check by her house first.

As Zack knocked on Prism's door, it gently creaked backwards like a haunted house. Zack slowly approaches the door. As he does, he hears the sound of something being drawn on. The stallion was curious and decides to go a bit further into the darkness.

In the living room, Zack stumbles upon a small playpen and inside of it were eight small mares. Each of these mares were of the same design and were literally looked the same.

That's because they were the same.

Each of these small fillies had a small black hair tie on them. These fillies had pencils that were acting as their pacifiers. Zack had to look away at how cute they looked. He also noticed the white coat and the rainbow colored mane.

It was right there that Zack understood the origins of these small fillies.

"Let me guess, Prism cut her hair again?"

All of the fillies nodded with him, "I am also guessing that you are drawing for her until she gets out of her artist block?"

The fillies nod again, "She is upstairs I take it,"

The fillies nods once more, Zack looks upstairs knowing he would have to track Prism on his own. However, before he did. He pulled a scroll from his bag, "Here is a picture of a drawing I wanted Prism to make. Can you make this pleases?"

The fillies look at the questionable drawing Zack gave to them.

"Don't you fret about what Daphne would think of the drawing," Zack smirked before telling them, "What she doesn't know won't hurt you."

The fillies got to work as Zack sighed while taking the stairs. "I am getting too old, walking on these steps."

* * *

"Hey Prism, I need your help with a…" Zack said before his mouth dropped to the floor.

In the bedroom were two mares. None of them was the mare he was looking for, however they both were the same mare. Daphne was Prism's friend. The two of them often worked together on projects and spoke to one another on a regular basis. In Zack's mind, he knew that having two Daphnes shouldn't happen. A room full of baby Prisms was fine, but having two Daphnes existing would have made the universe explode. Who knows what kind of diabolical plots the two Disney Fanatics might unleash upon the world.

"Daphne, what are you doing in Prism's house. Shouldn't you be working on Daughter of Discord or something?"

"Zack, there you are. This is really nothing. Prism is just…" Daphne said before being rudely interrupted by the other Daphne.

"There you are, Zack. Prism keeps distracting me while I am working. She is keeping me up at night, She watches me while I sleep, and she has this habit of making sure I am on task. It's a nightmare."

One Daphne looked to another, "What are you doing?"

"I'm the real Daphne," Daphne one said.

"Please, I am the real Daphne. Prism, stop this charade and turn back," Daphne 2 turns to Daphne 1.

"Prism, stop copying me and turn back. You are obliviously Prism. You're skillful tactics of Crystal Pony magic won't work on me," Daphne 1 argued.

As the two Daphnes argued, Zack took a moment to step back. "There are two Daphnes. The universe can't handle this level of Disney Fanatics. The universe has trouble of keeping track of one of them. Two of them would rule the world in less than a month. I need to save the world, but how do I tell them apart?"

Zack used his magic to make both of the mares stop talking. He concentrated as he paced around each of the mare. One of them flew up just to avoid being looked at by Zack.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" Daphne 2 complained.

Zack used his magic to bring the mares closer to him. "Hmmmmm, you both have orange coats, you both are pegasi, you two have the same 'DF' cutie mark, you both are right hooved, you two have the same voice, you two are constantly stressed, and you both wear the same silly blue hat that you inherit from a relative."

"My hat isn't silly," Daphne 2 rubbed her hat.

"So, this sums up the fact that Daphne is one stressed, overworked and an under appreciated mare that seriously needs rest and relaxation."

"Well, he isn't wrong about that," Daphne 1 smirks under her breath.

"The other conclusion is that we need to find who the real Daphne is. The Universe can not handle this level of Disney Fanatics. Season 5 is already being called 'Making Bride of Discord, Canon.', which I swear, DF had something to do with."

"No I didn't," Daphne 2 remarked.

"Okay, explain 'Make New Friends but Keep Discord,'?" Zack smirked.

Daphne 2 tried to think for a moment, but didn't have a solid answer. Zack smirked as he left her in the dust, "My thoughts exactly."

"Anyways, in order for me to determine who is the real Daphne, cliché as it sounds, we need to select a bunch of questions that only the real Daphne would know. If one of you gets it wrong, I throw a pie in your face." Zack said.

"Throw a pie in our faces?" Daphne 2 raised a questionable brow. Suddenly, a pie land in her face, Daphne took out the pie and felt her face of whipped cream.

"What, you asked for it?" Zack told Daphne 2, "Let's begin."

"True or False, Daphne's first official fanfic on this site was a My Little Pony fanfic?"

Daphne 1 said, "False,"

"Correct," Zack said before he tossed a pie in Daphne 2's face. Daphne 2 flew back from the sudden collision.

"Including April Fools, How many official episodes of Bride of Discord are there?" Zack called from a card.

Daphne 1, "Ten?"

Zack shook his head, "I am sorry, that is incorrect. There are twelve official episodes."

Daphne 1 prepared for the pie that would be tossed in her face, however instead, Zack drew closer to her, "However, you will eat this large cupcake."

"YAH!" Daphne 1 smiled as she claimed the cupcake as her own.

"Why does she get a cupcake?" Daphne 2 argued before receiving a pie in her face.

"There you get a whole pie, now stop interrupting the host before I put prune juice in your drink." Zack smirked.

Daphne 2 silenced herself, but not before Zack tosses another pie in her face. "Why did I get another pie to the face this time?"

"I just don't like you," Zack said before turning his back on the mares, "Next question, What color is my underwear?"

Daphne 2 cringed at the question, "Why would I know…"

Zack tosses another pie in Daphne 2's face, "That's a trick question. I don't wear underwear at all. Every pony knows that."

Daphne 1's took a giant step away from Zack after his last sentence. The unicorn took his thoughts carefully and sighed.

"This is a tough game; you two are equally matched in your Disney Fanatic lore. This last question is a personal one. It's the only question that the true DF would know. If one of you gets this right, then I will know who the real Daphne is."

Both Daphnes were frighten on what the exact question would be, however both were prepared for it.

"And the final question is….Does Disney Fanatic ship Twilight and Discord romantically?"

"Of course not, I see Discord and Twilight as being frenemies. Sure, they are friends, but they get on each other's nerves. They might not always get along, but when the going gets tough, they learn to combine their efforts and be great friends. It's like a brother and sister relationship, you will always be there for them, despite that sibling getting on your nerves. Besides, Discord belongs with Fluttershy." Daphne 2 said.

"Of course I ship them together. Fluttershy isn't going to live that long and plus Twilight is the main character. Why won't people ship Twilight and Discord together?" Daphne 1 answered with great pride.

Zack laughed before turning around, "I finally got you, Prism."

Suddenly, Daphne 2 was captured in Zack's magical bubble. "DF does ship Twilicord. Why else did DF made episode 11 of Bride of Discord? Because the story was really about Discord's relationship with the mare he loves….Twilight. That is the one thing DF really loves. Prism, you will be coming with me."

Prism morphed back as she tried to hold her laughter seeing Zack had the wrong Daphne. The mare tapped the bubble, "Zack, put me down. Don't you see that I am not Prism?"

"Again, your Crystal pony magic doesn't work on the strong willed," Zack opened the door of Inter-dimensional travel, "Prism, into the Inter-dimensional travel with you. Daphne needs her beauty sleep and I will not let you disturbing it just because you have a few problems. I am sure you can handle it on your own."

"Zack, wait…wait….WAIT." Daphne cried out before it was too late. Zack shot out the bubble inside the dimensional door before closing the door.

Prism went up ahead and looked at Zack. "Ummm Zack, I am Prism. You just tossed out Daphne."

"Oh I know that," Zack smirked, " I knew it was you the entire time."

"Wait, if you knew I was a fake, why did you toss DF into that room?"

Zack thought for a minute, "Oh that was because I needed to get back at her for something she said in one of her videos."

"You do realize she is probably flying away from a thousand monsters that want to make her their lunch?"

"Yep," The stallion nods.

"You know that she is going to be mad at you when she gets out of there," Prism cringed. She didn't want to see an angered Pegasus coming out of the door.

"Oh my dear Prism, that's **IF** she gets out of there," Zack said holding a bunch of nails and wooden boards. The unicorn would prepare to lock DF out, "She said that doing the audio drama takes a lot out of her, so let's think of this as a vacation."

Zack rushes to board up the door making sure DF won't return for a while. "Well, my work here is done. Just one more thing."

Zack hands Prism a birthday cake with candles and her favorite favorite of ice cream on the inside, "Happy birthday, Prism."

"Thanks," Prism smiled before the unicorn chuckled in his happiness as he departed from Prism's house.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **I know not much of a birthday fic, but I hope I did well on it.**

 **I had fun making fun of Disney Fanatic 2364. Now, you are all wondering why did DF receive most of the slapstick? Because NStone was the birthday girl and DF can take criticism. Besides, having a pie in the face is one of the most funniest things i could think of. I tried the banana thing, but it wasn't in her contract.** **Hopefully she doesn't take it too personally.**

 **I am sure DF got out of that inter-dimensional room safely...about 10 percent sure she is anger when she gets out of there. She is the twelfth fastest flier in Equestria after all. I am sure after spending a day in that door, she would plot her revenge against Zack/ aka The Writer. I mean, I would too if she locked me in there. Whatever it is, I am sure Zack would get his "Just Desserts" for it. Do you guys get it? because this is a birthday fic that usually has desserts…My joke is lost.**

 **So, who should I do my next birthday fic on next and on which Bride of Discord member shall i write about?**

 **Pandemonium ?**

 **Lovely Dragoness ?**

 **Morgwaine ?**

 **Fanshipping 713 ?**

 **Maybe even Disney Fanatic 2364**

 **I have a special surprise waiting on her birthday. *Evil grin* MWA HA HA**

 **Until then, see you later.**


End file.
